She Must be Emo
by ChocoLalaLandGirl
Summary: After Sonny is away from the studio for a day, Chad gets suspicious, especially when she seems different upon her return. As he begins his investigation, all clues point to one thing; Alison Sonny Monroe is emo!  Written in Chad's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**She Must be Emo**

A/N: Hey guys! Not a long author's note here, gotta get off the computer REALLY soon! Enjoy my new story!

~~~Chapter 1~~~

Chad's POV

"Alright, that's a cut. See you guys tomorrow." I called after finishing the scene. I really wasn't in a good mood and had no intention of picking a fight with my cast.

It might have just been because it was a Monday, but…no…there was something off about today. What was it? Did I forget something this morning? I wasn't in a hurry, so the morning felt normal but…oh! That's it! I was missing my daily bickering with Sonny. I guess that's why I feel angry; I didn't get a chance to mess with any Randoms.

I wonder why I didn't see her at lunch or something, though. Eh, I'll just take the long way to my car and stop by her and Blondie's dressing room.

I knocked twice and waited for-I think her name's Tasha or something-to say 'come in' in that squeaky, irritating voice. I opened the door and looked around, quickly realizing it was just Blondie.

"Chad? What do _you_ want?" she asked.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked in an indifferent voice.

"She wasn't here today. I think she was out sick or something." She said, looking back to her mirror. "Why would you care anyway?"

"Just noticed I didn't see her today. I get cranky without messing with a Random, so you'll have to do." I said smirking.

"Wha-" she started, while applying her lipstick, but I bumped the vanity table she was leaning on, causing her to get it all over her face. "CHAD!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah! Peace out suckas!" I said, and walked away laughing. I heard her groan, irritated, from down the hall.

I went to my car, still laughing, and started driving home. As I passed the apartment building where Sonny lived, I had half a mind to stop and see if she was okay, but I didn't see her car there, so she must've just had somewhere to go today. Eh, it's not really my job to worry. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying' out loud! I don't care! Well…if she's gone again tomorrow I might, but…not today!

(The next day)

I had seen Sonny today. Not really talked to her or anything, but I saw her in the parking lot, the halls, and walking by the Comissary at lunch. We usually had lunch at the same time, but none of her cast mates came till we were done and Sonny was walking in while I left, so there was no time to fight.

She seemed…different. Not her happy, bubbly, tell everyone she sees 'hi' self. She actually kinda kept to herself mostly today, but I guess that just means she was sick yesterday and was still just kind of recovering. Oh well; I know she won't turn down the opportunity for a bicker after a tiresome day.

We had just finished shooting and I was on my way to her dressing room again. She was just walking out and towards the parking lot when I saw her.

"Sonny!" I called. She looked back over her shoulder, not quit turning around enough for me to see her, and then slowed down as I jogged to catch up.

She sniffled and said, "Yes, Chad?" in a tired voice.

"Hey." I said. Wow, how exciting.

"Hi."

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"Nowhere, why?"

"I just wondered."

"Tawni told me what you did." She said scoldingly. Oh, so that was her name! Well, at least I got the T right.

"Yeah, pretty funny, huh?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Ha-ha; _hilarious._" She said sarcastically.

"So where's nowhere?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were nowhere yesterday; where's that?"

"Ugh." She groaned. "Am I not aloud to take a sick day without half the studio noticing?"

"Ummmm…yes?" it came out more like a question. That made her giggle just the slightest bit.

"Well, I've gotta go." She said, and picked up her pace a little, which I easily matched.

"Why? It's barely 4:30." I said, not satisfied without an argument of some sort.

"Just…I'm tired…and I wanna be home." She said the last part quietly.

"Why?"

"Just 'cause." she said, getting a little bit annoyed.

"Because why?" I said like a little kid.

"Just because!" she said, this time a little angry as she walked quickly out of the door to the parking lot.

I don't know why, but she seemed to be acting really defensive about all of this. But like I thought earlier, she was probably just tired. But still…wait, was she…crying? I swear I saw a tear as she got into her car. Okay, that was weird.

She drove away quickly, just nudging at the edge of the speed limit. I decided to go and ask Tawni-hah! Remembered her name!-if she knew what was up, because Sonny didn't seem sick, and even if it was a 24 hour thing and now she was better, that doesn't explain why she was crying.

I walked in without knocking this time, but Tawni wasn't in there. She must have already gone home. Great.

I looked around the room a little, not really snooping, just scanning the surroundings. Sonny's table was unusually messy, totally unlike her. I walked over and picked up the folded paper on top-still technically not snooping, I mean, it was on top and I didn't read it…yet-and unfolded it. Okay, so now I was snooping, but…oh well. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

It was a note, neatly typed, that was saying to excuse Sonny Monroe for being gone yesterday. It was signed by some doctor dude. See Chad, she was just at the doctor's office…but…it said it was from the _hospital_! What was that about? People don't go to hospitals for checkups! Okay, now I didn't care about snooping, I looked through the pile of papers on her mirror table.

The next paper I unfolded was a pamphlet about some councilor. Why would Sonny need counseling? She's like…well…Sonny! I kept looking through them and found a few that were notes from her mom.

Sonny-

You don't have to be embarrassed by this. It's really no big deal as long as you handle it responsibly.

Sonny-

Please don't give up. You can make it through this; a lot of people deal with this sort of thing every day.

Sonny-

I love you and want you to succeed; just know that you can do this and please take care of yourself like I know you can. I can't always be there to keep you on the right track, so make sure you always take good care of yourself when I'm not there to help. You know what you need to do to keep yourself healthy, so do what you need to and always remember that you are loved.

Wow. I had no idea of what to make of those. I had several theories, but they were hardly plausible. I put the notes back where they were and decided I should just go home and sleep on it.

As I turned around, I saw one last pamphlet hidden under a pillow. Okay, so if it was hidden, this one must be the ultimate invasion of privacy. Don't pick it up, Chad. Just walk away and-oh what the heck!

I picked it up and looked at the front. It was a pamphlet for a rehabilitation club. It had cessions for all kinds of problems, like drug addictions, drinking problems, abusive relationships, and a bunch of other mixes. I opened it up and a few pieces of paper fell out.

I sighed. I must be the least self-controlled person in the world. I set the pamphlet down, sat in the chair where the pillow had been, and picked up the stray pieces. I opened the first one and began reading.

Why can't I stop this?

The darkness around me

Is the good kind of scary.

I pain that I'll never miss.

Only beautiful to me

Are the scars left behind.

I behold every one

That the others can't see.

More beautiful still

Is the gleam of the blood.

As it pours out on my hands,

I get the most wonderful chill.

All these feelings

That burn at my heart;

They must be turned outward

To physically hurting and concealing.

They say I can stop

But it's harder than that.

This pain hurts so good,

Till the last bloody drop.

Okay, that was creepy! I didn't even bother reading the next ones, though I saw through the paper one was written in blood, because I was so freaked out! Sonny couldn't be like that! She's just not that kind of girl!

Either way, I had my theory and I'd investigate further tomorrow. I had been freaked out enough for one day! I put everything back the way I found it and practically ran to my car, theory locked in my head.

Alison Sonny Monroe was an Emo.

Okay, so today is Thursday. I've kind of been...Spying on Sonny for the past few days! There I said it! Or...well...thought it at least.  
I eventually did go back and read the other two hidden things, and they were both drafts of suicide notes, so...yeah. I have been freaking out! I never let Sonny go home without smiling first now and I've turned our arguments into conversations.  
She doesn't seem depressed; I mean, she still wears short sleeves and doesn't keep her hair out of her face or stuff, but...I'm still worried. She never comes to lunch with her cast anymore and...there's always bandages on her arm.  
Yesterday I followed her to see what she does during lunch. She came out of her dressing room about five minutes later than usual and went outside to one of the long abandoned picnic tables with a fruit salad. At least she was eating something.  
Anyways, today she must have forgotten her bandage, because when she was headed down the hall to her car, I saw a little red stain fresh on her shirt sleeve.  
''Yo, Sonny!'' I called, ignoring the stain.  
''Hey Chad.'' she said, turning around.  
''Whatcha doin?'' I said, mocking that weird girl off the show about summer vacation. (Phineas and Ferb)  
''I was headed home. Why?''  
''Just wondering.'' I said.  
''Why?'' she said again, this time grinning.  
''Why what?''  
''Why?''  
''Why what?''  
''Why?''  
''Why WHAT?''  
Sonny burst into laughter...okay, this was getting weird.  
''What? What's funny?'' I asked.  
She finished laughing after a minute or two and said, ''It's just fun to annoy you.''  
''Oh, thanks a lot!'' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.  
''But we haven't gotten to fight all week!'' she whined, also sarcastic.  
''Yes we have.'' I said, hoping she'd believe me.  
''No we haven't.''  
''Yes we have.''  
''No we haven't!''  
''Have.''  
''Haven't.''  
''Have!''  
''Haven't!''  
''HAVE!''  
''HAVE!''  
''HAVEN'T!''  
''HAVEN'T! Yay! I win!'' she teased.  
''Grr.'' I said.  
She giggled and looked down at her phone, checking the time.  
''I should probably get home now.'' she said.  
''Okay. See you tomorrow.'' I said, a little disappointed, but not letting it show.  
She must have seen it anyway, because she smirked a little as she said, ''See ya.'' and left.  
I went back to my dressing room and got my stuff and went home too. My phone beeped thrice, indicating I had to tweet about something. My fan club required me to tweet at least every four hours or they'd start to get feisty. So I opened my internet browser and went to Twitter.  
''Chad Dylan Cooper is:'' it began for me.  
''...0_0...idk...happy :)'' I wrote. I didn't feel like putting much effort into it this time, so I clicked the 'Update' button.  
I exited the browser and got in my car to head home.  
When I got there, my phone began buzzing over and over and over, indicating I had a bunch of new e-mails coming in now that I had my signal back. They had redone the signal towers so they wouldn't work on the highway that led to my house because too many people were texting while they drove. All of them were e-mails from fans, saying 'yay! Me too!' or 'cool! Wat about' or, as my personal favorite, one from Sonshine33 that said 'haven't:)'. It was so simple, but it made me smile effortlessly. Sonny was good at stuff like that.  
I sat down at my laptop with a turkey sandwich a few minutes later and opened the rest of my e-mails, replying to the questions and adding little comments where I wanted. Eventually, me and Sonny began chatting through the comment bar (it went a little something like this: have haven't have haven't etc.) and that made just about every CDC fan comment on that asking what we were talking about. Eventually, I just added a virtual sigh and said it was an inside joke, opening an official chat box with Sonny.  
I didn't get any useful information out of her, but it was nice just to talk (or...well...communicate) with her as casual friends.  
Around 10:00, Sonny alerted me of the time like it was some magazine cover story big deal.  
''OMG! Do you hav a clock?'' were her exact words.  
''yea, y?'' I replyed.  
''Its 10:15! Now im gonna b all sleepy and grouch tomorrow. XP''  
''watevs. Goodnight then :P''  
''gn'' she said, and we both closed our chat widows.  
''CDC is goin ta bed. Gn sukkas:P'' I typed as my status and shut the computer off.

I put a burrito thingy in the microwave, ate it (burnt my tongue twice), and went to bed.

A/N: Hello again Channy readers! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of my new story! Same as before, sorry I can't give you guys a long greeting, but I hope you're enjoying my newest story! Reviews bring me happiness and 10 of them bring you guys a new chapter!

Peace, Love, CHANNY! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

**She Must be Emo**

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, sorry it took me a while to update, but I didn't get quite as many reviews as I was hoping for. I guess I forgot how one/two-shots work. Oh well; my bad. Enjoy!**

~~~Chapter 2~~~

I had a weird dream that night. I was at this party, but not my usual kind of party. It had classical music everyone was in overdressed gowns and tuxedo's.  
I passed by everyone without giving them a second glace, only focused on this one door in the back of the room. I went inside and found Sonny, covered in blood and crying on the floor.  
''What happened?'' I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper.  
''Just let me die!'' she screamed, and then I woke up.  
My clock said it was 2:43 in the morning, but I didn't care. I picked up my phone and found Sonny's name in my contacts.  
''Hello?'' she answered in a half asleep voice after three rings.  
''Are you okay, Sonny?'' I asked, only just realizing how stupid this must all sound.  
''Chad Dylan Cooper do you ever sleep? Why wouldn't I be?'' she asked, more irritated than tired now.  
''Sorry; just had a weird dream. Go back to sleep. Night.'' I said.  
''Goodnight.'' she said, the sleepiness returning to her voice.  
I hung up and lay back down. I tried every position and every technique know to the sleepy person, but I ended up laying there with my eyes open for the next few hours, until my alarm went off at eight.  
''Who's gonna be the sleepy grouchy one again?'' I asked myself, and got up.

I got up and got ready for work as usual; shower, clothes, hair, and food. I had a cup of coffee while getting ready, one from Starbucks on my way to work, and one cup of terribly flavored coffee when I got to work. (I brushed my teeth twice, did a Colgate whitening strip, and some teeth whitening jell stuff in between and after. CDC can't be caught with less than perfect anything, especially teeth.) I ended up falling asleep for a few hours after work and during lunch anyway. At least it was Friday.  
Friday! That was it! Tonight was that big party! Miley Cyrus was having this huge party (I forget what for) and just about every star in Hollywood was coming. This meant Sonny. That kind of freaked me out, but then I reminded myself that Miley was a partier and she would NEVER host the kind of Ball I dreamt about last night. Either way, I decided to take it upon myself to be Sonny's chaperone for the night.  
I called her number and she answered in the middle of the second ring.  
''Yes Chad?'' she said, slightly annoyed.  
''Okay, 1) how'd you know it was me and 2) tooouchyyy.'' I said.  
''Okay, 1) I have caller ID, duh, and 2) I didn't get much sleep last night. Hmmm, I wonder whose fault that is?'' she said sarcastically.  
''Anyywayyy...Are you going to Miley's party tonight?'' I asked, keeping a casual tone.  
''No, why?'' that caught me off guard. No one skipped Miley's parties, and I know she was invited. ''Did you talk to Tawni?'' she asked.  
''No. Why?'' I copied her.  
''Ugh! She's been relentlessly trying to get me to go! She's been at it all day and it's driving me crazy!''  
''Well why won't you go?'' I asked.  
''I just don't feel like it.''  
''Why not?''  
''No reason, just because.'' she said.  
''Because why?''  
''Just because.  
''Because why?''  
''Just because!''  
''Why?''  
''Ugh! You're almost as bad as her!''  
''Almost? Sonny, I'll have you know CDC is either best or worst. Never almost. Now it's just gonna get worse.''  
''Ugh! I'm not going! Goodbye, Chad.'' she said, and hung up.  
I sighed and decided she'd come around, but first, I'd get ready.  
I used my CDC natural instincts to pick out a hot party outfit. Oh yeah, I looked hot. Chad Dylan Cooper most often does. Funny, I haven't referred to myself in the third person in my head nearly as often lately. I hadn't really thought about it, but being so worried about Sonny had really changed me I mean, I actually really cared that she was hurting. I've cared before, but I've always been too self-centered to show it. Also, this whole caring thing had really opened my eyes to how important Sonny was to me. I didn't want her to hurt like this because I didn't want her gone because...well...I really didn't hate her. Okay, maybe a little more than didn't hate her...or a lot...okay, this is my mid so I'll admit it! I'm in love with Sonny Monroe. Ouch, I think I'm dying. They always asked if caring would kill me; guess it would.  
Okay, it actually felt nice to admit that to myself. Relieving really. But it still kind of hurt because I knew Sony didn't like me as anything more than a frinemy. (Fried/enemy for those of you who are confused.)  
Anyway, it was already 7:30 and getting darker by the minute. Miley's party started in a few minutes, but I was always fashionably late ad they lasted pretty much all night, so missing a half hour wouldn't do much.  
I got in my slick, shiny convertible and left the top down, ready to re-do my hair before I went in. But I had to make a quick stop on the way. You guessed it; Sonny's apartment.  
I went up to the third floor and knocked on her door, waiting the 12 short seconds before she answered, and let me tell you: she looked anything but ready for this party; in two ways.  
Her hair was wet and hung down to her waist, a sleek black curtain framing the outline of her slider body. She wasn't necessarily wearing clothes, just a long t-shirt that came down a few inches above her knees with a pair of stretchy shorts not much longer than the shirt. Her face was as clean and smooth as a porcelain doll's; free of the make up she wore despite her natural beauty.  
So yeah, she wasn't kidding about not going to the party. As for the double meaning of 'not ready to go', that was just because her hair was wet and she's catch a cold o a freezing night like this ad because...well...she looked too hot. Not even hot, really, more like sexy. And I didn't trust the opinions of other guys when she looked so stunning. I didn't get why girls spent so much money on hot dresses when they looked twice as hot in just some regular sweats or a t-shirt. The n again, a) this was Sonny, so I might be a little biased, and b) I had no room to talk considering my four closets at home and two at the studio (most of which were enormous, I might add).  
''Chad, what are you doing here?''  
''I told you I would be worse than Tawni, didn't I?'' I said, regaining my cool.  
''Uuugh! Well do I look like I'm ready to go?'' she said, gesturing to her outfit.  
''You look hot to me.'' I said. Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! Darn it! Chad, you're such an idiot! Okay, she thought I was kidding. She rolled her eyes; that's good.  
''Well don't just stand there, you can come in.'' she said, standing aside as I stepped inside.  
She closed the door and sat down on the couch, picking up a hair brush off the table.  
''Are you sure you won't go?'' I asked.  
''Yep.''  
''Why not?''  
''I'm not in the mood to party.''  
''But it's Friday. You really think I'll let you spend Friday night cooped up here alone when the biggest party in a loooong time is going o right down the street practically?''  
''That's the plan.''  
This time I groaned. ''Sonny, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and I'm hoping you'll pick easy, because I have NO idea what the hard way is yet!'' she giggled.  
''Maybe it's only the hard way for you because _you_ know you lost.'' she said smirking. The studio audience in my head 'ooooo'd as if to say 'are you really gonna take that?' Well I wasn't, so I smirked and said,  
''What's a 'matter, Monroe? Afraid to cut loose? Have some real fun?'' Sonny stood up, accepting my challenge.  
''I know fun, Cooper.''  
''You wouldn't know fun if it jumped out and bit you.''  
She flicked my hair and I involuntarily rushed to manically fix it.  
''That's fun.'' she said.  
I smirked and knocked her legs out from under her, making sure she landed lightly on the couch so she wouldn't get hurt.  
''So's that.'' I said, ad we both started laughing.  
When we finished our laughter she got up and, before our game could continue, I saw it. It was a red stain on the couch, definitely fresh, for it was barely even on the material yet, just a little drop on top of it. A drop of blood.  
''Sonny, tell me the truth.'' I said really seriously.  
''About what?''  
''Why won't you go to the party?''  
''It's just because I don't-''  
''I know what you're hiding.'' I cut her off. Fear flickered across her eyes briefly, but she was quick to cover it up.  
''What do you mean?'' she asked and I could hear the tinge of fear in her voice.  
'' I know your secret.'' I said quietly. This time she didn't even attempt to hide the fear o her face.  
''I was planning to tell someone, but...just…no one would understand!'' she defended.  
''Sonny, there are plenty of people who would understand! You just need to find the right ones and you can spread out from there. We're all your friends ad we can help you with something like this!''  
''I know, just...I've been too scared! I'm still trying to cope with it all myself!''  
''But you can fix it! And we can all help.''

''How did you find out anyway?'' she asked.  
''I saw something was different, and the clues were kinda hard to ignore.''  
''No they weren't! I still don't believe all this!''  
''How? Sonny, we can help you fix this!''  
''No you can't! No one can! I'll always have to deal with this and there's nothing I can do that I'm not doing now.''  
''Yes there is.''  
''WHAT?'' she asked, finally letting the tears that had built in her eyes spill over.  
''Stop.''  
''I can't! It's been in my family for generations! I know I could have done better before, but I'm really trying now!''  
''How can that be a genetic thing?'' I wondered out loud.  
''Type one can be.''  
''What?''  
''Type one. That's what I have.'' she said, sounding confused now.  
''Wait, type one what?'' I asked.  
''Diabetes.'' she said slowly, almost like it was a question.  
''Ohhhh. But the...what?'' I asked.  
''Chad, what are you talking about?''  
''I thought you were...but then...'' I pointed to the back of her leg, right above the heel, where it was bleeding. ''How'd you get that?'' I asked.  
''Someone texted me while I was in the shower ad it made me jump. I'm already enough of a threat to myself with a razor; jumpiness doesn't help.'' she said blushing slightly.  
''So...you're not emo?'' I asked.  
''What? Chad Dylan Cooper, where would you get such an insane idea?''  
''Well...heh...funny story; you're gonna laugh.''  
''Chaaad.''  
It was confession time; I told hr about the spying and the notes and poems I read. She just looked at me like I was mental.  
''Chad, you've got it all wrong! I'm not emo, I'm diabetic. And so was my dad and grandfather and great-grandmother. I have been since I was little; I've just always kept a balanced ad nutritious diet, so the problem never came up. On Sunday, though, I went to my little cousin's birthday party and I hadn't eaten lunch but I still had a piece of cake, so my body had a melt-down and I had to go to the hospital. I never really knew much about my diabetes, but they told me about it and gave me these shots I'm supposed to take every day and a nutrition guide thing I have to go by. As for the counseling, that's because finding out about the diabetes really scarred me and knowing my dad had it brought back a lot more pain. And the poems, those were from my older sister. She's dealing with a lot of crap with her husband back in Wisconsin ad they're filing for a divorce. She sent me those and I've been trying to help her get through this. That's where my mom is too.'' Sonny explained.  
''Ohhh!'' I said. ''That makes more sense. A lot more.'' I said, feeling stupid for ever thinking Sonny Monroe, of all people, could be emo.  
Sonny confirmed my stupidity by giggling and saying, ''I can't believe you thought I was emo.''  
''You would have thought so too!'' I defended.  
''Yeah, but more than that, I can't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper, of all people, would be the one to care.''  
''Sonny, of course I cares about this.''  
''But why are you the only one who care this much?''  
''Everyone cares about you this much or more!'' okay, probably not more than me.  
''Then why did you come if they didn't?'' she pressed on.  
I gave up. She was just too cute standing there with that cute look of smugness and confusion with the light blush in her cheeks and the gleam back in her eye. I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed her. If she didn't like this, I'd leave right away ad pretend it didn't happen. Please let her not hate me though!  
To my excitement, she began kissing back after a moment, our lips moving against each other's perfectly. After a while, when we pulled apart, I finally gave her a real answer.  
''Because I love you.'' I said quietly against her lips.  
''I...I love you too, Chad.'' she answered softly, making me smile which made her smile which brought on another kiss; just as sweet and slow as the last one.  
''I'm still dragging you to that party, you know.'' I said once we pulled apart again.  
''I figured you might.''  
''Can we call it a first date?'' I asked.  
''That might make it worth going to.'' she said smiling. ''Give me 30 minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you there.''  
''Or I could go get a coffee and then come back to pick you up.'' I suggested.  
''Works for me.'' she said, and we shared one last, quick kiss.

When I came back a few minutes later, I was amazed at how much she could do in 37 minutes. She looked drop dead gorgeous! Her hair was now dry and in an exotic, curly style on top of her head. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans under a sleeveless dress, black at the top and fading into silver at the bottom, which was just about three inches above her knees. She also had a black jacket with sleeves down to her elbows and it only went down her body to her waist, high healed stiletto boots, and a black handbag. Her eye lashes reached full lengths and she had a shadowy make up design on her eyes.

We drove to the party in my car and I was nothing but happy to be walking in with her hand in mine. Yeah, now we're Channy.

**A/N: Wow, that story went by really fast. You know, if you guys really liked that, I will do two or three more chapters in Sonny's POV. But only if I can get seven more reviews on here before tomorrow night. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Check out my next multi-chap! It'll be called "Condor Studios Carnival" and I probably won't be able to post it for a few weeks; I'd like to always finish my stories before I post them. Okay, get those reviews in if you want those extra chapters! Peace out suckas! (And thanks for reading!^o^)**


End file.
